Heaven and Hell Were Words to Me
by ebtitel
Summary: Maisy recently moved to New York and is finally reconnecting with her long, lost cousin Angela. When she sees Elliot, memories from their childhood rush back and she finds her self having feelings for him. See where her emotional and exciting adventure leads her to...and will the two ever be together? RATED M for VERY strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror at my long, black hair with bangs cut just above my eyebrows. My nose and cheeks had freckles scattered on them and I had one, dark brown eye and the other a very light, almost green. I put some dark, purpled lipstick on and doubled checked to make sure that the wings of my eyeliner were almost identical. I adjusted my septum piercing and pulled on my leather jacket.

"You've got this, Maisy. You hate social events, but you can do this." I said as I slipped on some black boots.

I was going to my cousins' birthday party at some local bar. I hadn't seen her since her mother had passed away. We were just kids then. We had recently gotten back into contact and she had invited me, so I figured I better suck it up and get it over with.

I grew up in Massachusetts, but decided to move to New York. I had just finished back packing through Europe and had only been here for a few days, so I was pretty tired. I walked towards the entrance of the bar and looked in at the crowded place, but immediately noticed Angela, with her blonde hair. I took a deep breath and nearly ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, by cheeks flushing to a bright pink.

I went down to pick up Angela's gift, as well as the stranger and we bumped heads, causing me to laugh.

"Sorry!" I squeaked out as I looked at him.

"Oh my God, Elliot?" I was shocked. I had only met him a few times, but he had features that stood out as a kid that had stayed with him. He studied my face, his eyes large,

"Maisy!" He exclaimed. He pulled his hood back, running his hands through his thick head of hair.

"Are you going to Angela's party? Thank God. I didn't think that I would know anyone." He looked in, nervously.

"I-I'm not sure." He peered over his shoulder, as if someone was following him.

"You ok?" I asked. He nodded his head,

"I have to go. Tell Angela something came up." He said as he began walking.

"Ok, it was good seeing you!" I yelled as he turned around, a small smile on his face as he quickly nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

I was envious of him being able to leave, in a way. He had always been…peculiar, but I remember feeling bad for him as a kid, since his dad was sick and his mom was…well to put it bluntly, a bitch. I walked in and Angela's face brightened up,

"Maisy? You look gorgeous!" She ran over, embracing me.

"Thank you, so do you! And Happy birthday!" I handed her the gift I had brought and looked around at all the unfamiliar faces.

"I feel like I know you, just from how much Ange has told me about you! I'm Ollie!" A man said as he pulled me into an uncomfortable hug.

"Oh yeah, her boyfriend! We've seen each other a few times over video chat."

She introduced me to the rest of her group and we began drinking, "

Ugh, Elliot isn't answering any of my texts." Angela threw her head back, dramatically.

"I mean, that is so Elliot." Ollie said as he took a shot. I could already tell that I didn't like that guy, just the vibe he gave off and he seemed like a douche.

"Oh! I ran into when I came in. He said that something had come up and was sorry that he couldn't make it." I stirred my drink as Ollie began laughing.

"What?" What was so funny?

"You added that last bit, he's not one to apologize." He said placing his hand on my shoulder as I shrugged it off.

"Well that sucks." Angela said quietly.

"Hey, we'll still have fun!" I smiled at her and she nodded her head.

"Have you found a job yet? I mean I know you just got here and all." She said as she played with a water droplet on the table.

"Yes! Did an interview over skype and got it!" I smiled.

"What do you do?" Ollie asked, already drunk.

"I'm a dancer. How's work going for you…at Allsafe, right? You told me you are in charge of a large account?" I wanted to change the subject. Once you said that people would prod. I was a stripper, as horrible as that is. I got into a few years ago and made a lot of money and haven't been able to get out of it since. I honestly enjoyed it as well.

"It's been going alright. I feel like they don't have faith in me, since I'm a woman."

"That's not true, babe!" Her boyfriend interjected.

"Hey, they're lucky to have you. If they haven't found that out now, than fuck 'em!" I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"God, I'm so glad you'll be living here now! Have you settled into your place much?"

"Yeah, it's really nice!" I sipped on my drink.

"Where are you at again?" She asked,

"Brooklyn Height area."

"Wow, that's a nice area! You must make some good money!" Ollie stated.

"I've just been saving up a lot." I smiled sheepishly.

"So, are you and Elliot still close?"

"I guess? I'm not sure. He's grown quite distant recently, he doesn't open up a lot, as you know. We actually work at the same place." She bit her lip.

"He's always been kind of difficult, even as a kid. He'll come around, that's great you two work together!" I exclaimed.

The rest of the night went well and I actually had a good time. That's what would normally happen, I'd dread things but would end up having fun. I walked outside to get to my taxi, nearly tripping and looked down, seeing someone's ID.

"Are you ok?" Angela ran over,

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" I waved as I got in, looking at it. Elliot! How long had that been sitting out there unnoticed?

"Can you take me to this address?" I asked the driver as he nodded.

It was late at night as we pulled up to a red building,

"Thank you, can you wait?" I asked as I began stepping out.

"No. My shift is over. Sorry ma'am." I handed him some cash and went in, knocking on his door. Nothing, I swear I could hear crying though,

"Elliot? I have your ID." I said.

"J-just a second." He said. He opened the door, his eyes red and puffy.

"Hey, are you ok?" I gave him his license.

"Yeah. Thank you." He began shutting the door,

"Do you want some company?" He looked through the crack, his eyes sad. To my surprise, he opened the door.

I walked into his small, organized place and we sat on the couch.

"What's going on, Elliot?" I turned to face him, resting my arm on the back of the couch and placing my head in my hand.

"Nothing." He sniffled, and I knew that he was lying.

"Remember that time when Angela was feeling pretty down and we put that funny play on we had written? Like we just winged the whole thing!" I began giggling as he looked over at me, a small smile creeping on his face.

"Yeah…Villain, I have done thy mother!" We both finished, as I had finally gotten him to loosen up a little.

"I had forgotten my line and that's all could think of." He said quietly, smiling over at me.

"I mean, what kid knows a Shakespeare quote like that? I'm shocked that you became a computer engineer and not a great stage actor!"

He looked over at me,

"Ange told you we work together?" I nodded my head.

"Was she mad I didn't make it?"

"No. I think you and I are alike in a way though. Social anxiety. Events make you so nervous and on edge, but it's only momentarily. It was fun and we all missed you." I smiled warmly at him. I had always loved his eyes.

"Can I just say, I do not like her boyfriend? I have a bad feeling about him." I let out a small yawn.

"He's a creep." Elliot said, matter of fact.

"Well, I'm glad you agree with me. You sure you're ok?" I watched him as his eyes darted around the room.

"I'm just going through some things." He looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with them.

"You have a strong support group if you ever need anything. I was in a dark place a while back, but have slowly been making progress. Let me know if I can help at all."

"Thanks…I just don't like being alone some nights. It's hard."

He seemed disappointed in himself, and I didn't really understand why.

"Everyone feels that way, El. Even me. If I wasn't here with you now I'd probably be in bed feeling lonely."

"You?" He looked at me baffled.

"Yeah! Why would that be so surprising! I've always been a loner, nothing wrong with that though. Just surround yourself with friends when you feel that way. Want me to stay over tonight? I don't mind."

"That'd be nice." He nervously tapped his foot.

"Perfect, I'll take the couch!" I stood up, stretching my arms.

"Y-you can sleep in bed with me, if that'd be more comfortable." He looked at me, unsure of what I would say.

"Sure! Whatever helps you out."

I took off my jacket and unlatched my bra, letting it hit the floor and took my jeans off. Elliot lay in bed trying to look at anything but me.

"Do you have a sweater I could borrow?" I rubbed my arms.

"First drawer." I put on a black hoodie and pulled my knee socks up and joined him. I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Sorry, the heating has been broken for a few days…the landlord hasn't gotten around to fixing it yet." He said, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's ok!" I shivered.

"I know you don't like being touched, but can we cuddle?" I looked up at him, his eyes looking worried.

"It's fine! I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home."

"We can. I know you so it will be ok…I just haven't cuddled in a while."

"I can help ya!"

"I'm going to rest my head on your chest, if that's ok?" He nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around me, which I wasn't expecting. I listened to his heart as the pace reduced, which was calming.

"Good night, Elliot." I nuzzled into his chest, causing him to tense. "Night."


	2. Chapter 2

***WARNING: This chapter contains very strong sexual content***

I woke up the next morning, still in Elliot's arms. I studied his face, his jaw line and pouty lips. I smiled as I broke into a yawn, looking over at the digital clock. Seven in the morning! That means I only got a few hours of sleep. I was one of those people that once they were awake, they couldn't go back to sleep.

I slipped out of bed and it was freezing. I went over to the thermostat, in hopes of it working and turned it.

"Yes!" I said as the heat came on. I went over to the fridge, opening it and it was barren. "Hm." I bit my lip.

"Eggs and milk that are still good….bread…I can make French toast!" There was even syrup, this was obviously meant to be.

I quickly whipped it up as Elliot came out, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning!" I said, probably a little too excited.

"Hey." He smiled.

"I made breakfast, if you're interested?" He looked at me, which made me feel self-conscious. I was used to men staring me down, but when it was someone I knew…or cared about it was different.

I had taken a brief look in the mirror and threw my hair up into ponytail….shoot! He was uneasy because I didn't have pants or a bra on.

"Great, one of my favorites." He walked over and sat down.

"Let me get dressed, sorry! I totally forgot." I scratched my neck as I walked away.

I came back out and sat down with him and we began eating.

"What time does work start?" I asked as I sat criss-cross on the chair.

"Nine, which is weird." He picked up his glass of milk and took a sip.

"That is. Do you like your job?" He looked straight at me, causing my heart to beat a little faster. Oh no, I have feelings for him.

"No. I hate it. You're the first person I've ever told that to." He looked ahead, pensively.

"I'm sorry. Have you ever thought of looking for a new company to work for?" He shook his head.

"It pays the bills and I know what to expect, so I can handle it right now."

I opened my mouth and there was a loud knock at the door.

"Elliot? I got your stuff!" It was a woman's voice.

"Shayla?" He whispered.

"Sorry, just a second" He walked towards the door and opened it as the girl just pushed by him, letting herself in.

"Oh! You have company? Sorry. Here, you can pay me later." She handed him two vials. Was he a drug addict?

"I'm Shayla!" Her voice broke me out of my thought.

"I'm Maisy. An old friend of Elliot's. Nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

"I was actually just about to head out, I'll leave you two!" I quickly put our dishes in the sink and slipped my shoes on.

"Wait, you don't have to leave, Maisy." Elliot lightly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll see you later, ok? Have a good day guys." I grabbed my purse and left.

"Bye!" Shayla said, happily.

I couldn't have feelings for Elliot. I didn't have time for a relationship right now. I wanted to focus on possibly applying to different art schools. Just get him out of your mind, Maisy…and he's obviously into drugs and is probably sleeping with that girl. I shook it off and grabbed a taxi, I texted Angela, seeing if she wanted to get lunch later.

Tonight would be my first night at work, so I had some time to burn. My phone vibrated and I checked it, it was Angela responding with a yes. I sighed looking out the window.

"Ma'am, here we are."

"Thanks!" I said as I got out. I walked up a few flight of stairs, dropping my keys at my door.

"Ugh!"

"Here, let me grab that for you." A deep voice said.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." I blushed, it was an older man with a beautiful smile.

"Well, it seemed like you were having a rough morning already, so I figured I could help you out." He ran his tongue over his perfect teeth.

He had a peppered beard growing in that matched his messy hair. It looked like he had gotten back from a run and he looked quite fit.

"I'm Ezra, your neighbor." He unzipped his jacket, taking it off. His arms were covered in tattoos, which I liked.

"I'm Maisy, just moved here from Massachusetts." I shook his hand.

"I hope to be seeing you around. Let me know if you need anything." He wetted his lips, smiling. Good God, was he gorgeous.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you." He chuckled and shut his door.

I flopped on my bed, it felt like fire was burning in my stomach. I closed my eyes momentarily and my phone vibrated, there was a text from an unknown number.

**Hey, just wanted to say thank you for everything and sorry that Shayla busted through this morning. Hope to see you soon. –Elliot**

I broke out into a huge grin and squealed into my pillow. I got up, undressed and showered. I got out, looking at myself in the mirror, tattoos scattered here and there. I actually liked my body, which I find is rare, I had a large butt and breasts, but a small waist. I had gotten my nipples pierced a few years ago for the hell of it, but I ended up liking the way they looked, so kept them.

I blow dried my hair and did space buns, loosely curling the rest. I did my makeup and grabbed what I would be wearing for work. It was a black, lace, what looked like a halter top, and a matching thong as well as thigh high tights. I put on a plaid, red skirt that went just above the knees and a black, crop topped sweater. I put on a jean jacket that had pins and patches on it and slipped on some heeled, black combat boots. I needed to get my nails done, so headed out.

A little French bulldog ran out, jumping up, I squatted down.

"My goodness, aren't you just adorable!" I scratched his ears as he began to spin in circles and playfully bark at me.

"Who's a good boy?"

"Zeus? Now, what did I tell ya about sneaking out! Sorry about that, Maisy." Ezra picked him up as Zeus licked his face.

"No need to be sorry, I love animals!" I scratched the pups head.

"Well, I know who to go to if I need a dog sitter." He winked at me.

"Oh yeah! I do charge a lot, though." I smiled at him as he looked me up and down.

"What do you say to having dinner at my place tonight? Like a welcome to the neighborhood kind of thing?"

"I would love to, but I work nights. My next day off will be Monday, does that work for you?" I looked up at him, his dazzling smile, he had just showered so smelt amazing too.

"Works for me doll, I'll see you then."

I walked down the steps, feeling quite excited. I didn't really want anything serious right now, so this would just be something fun. I got my nails done, as well as a good wax and had a few hours to kill before lunch. I had taken my sketch book with me so decided to sit in the park and do a few drawings. After, I got a taxi and went to meet up with Ange. I texted her that I was waiting for her and to my dismay came down with Ollie. Of course she was one of those girls that couldn't function without her boyfriend. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Is it ok if Ollie and Elliot come? He'll be down in a second." At least Elliot was coming.

"Of course!" I forced a smile.

"Wow, you look great! Where are you off to?" Angela gave Ollie a death glare and nudged him in the chest.

"Shit, sorry! I'm surprised Elliot's joining us. He never goes out with anyone. Wonder what changed his mind." He rubbed his chest.

"Hey!" I smiled at Elliot.

"Hello." He smiled shyly.

"There's this new place down the street, come on." Ollie said, "Walk with me, buddy." He said to Elliot as he reluctantly did.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Angela hissed.

"No! We just talked last night, that's all…and I slept over too, but no big deal." She looked at me, shocked.

"What? On the couch?" I shook my head,.

"Nothing sexual happened! He was just having a rough night." She looked at me, jealously burning in her eyes.

"You're here for one day and he's already talking to you more than me? What the hell?" Elliot looked back at me, desperation in his eyes.

"It's not my fault." I quickly mouthed sorry to him. She huffed and walked next to Ollie as Elliot walked next to me, his hand grazing over mine

"Sorry." He said, looking ahead.

"So, are you and Shayla dating?"

"No. I sleep with her every once in a while and that's it."

"She obviously thinks it's more than that, El." I smiled at him, hitting my shoulder into his.

"Here we are, ladies first!" Ollie opened the door as we walked into a Mexican restaurant.

We sat down, as I sat across from Elliot who pulled his hood back and ruffled his hair, causing me to smile.

"What?" He said, dumb founded.

"Nothing!" I lightly kicked him under the table.

"Hey!"

"Ok, what's going on between you two? Did you hook up last night?" Angela asked impatiently.

"No!" Elliot and I said at the same time.

"I've never seen you like this, Elliot. And why would you talk with her when you have me? I'm always here for you."

"I know. It was just because she had stopped by to drop off my license." Angela was acting like a jealous girlfriend. She had to have feelings for him. Ollie watched, but seemed entertained by the whole thing.

I could feel my face burning red, I hated when girls got catty. There was no point to it and I was no threat. She just always had to be the center of attention though.

"I need to use the restroom." I said getting up, I really just needed to cool off. I stood in the hallway, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, you ok?" It was Elliot.

"Is it ok if we talk without the supervision of Angela?" He looked at me, it felt like his eyes could see into my soul.

"Sorry. I just forgot how annoying she could be." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"I like talking to you…I think you're good for me, Maisy." He moved closer to me.

"We'll just have to meet in private, love!" I said theatrically as I stroked his cheek, he laughed…I loved his laugh. It was rare, but something I missed hearing.

"We better get back out." I said breathily as my hand lingered on his cheek.

"Yeah."

"I'll go first, don't want things to look suspicious." I walked by him and sat with Angela and Ollie.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, my period just came on very heavily. I've never had that happen before." I sipped on my water and they smiled awkwardly.

After lunch we walked back.

"Hey, if you're up tonight around three, want to come over and watch Back to the Future?" I whispered to Elliot as Angela shot me a glare.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I grabbed his finger, squeezing it and smiled at him.

"I'll see you guys later!" I yelled.

"Good luck with your period!" Angela yelled as I flipped her off.

I went home and decided to take a quick nap. I was awoken by my phone, yet again buzzing, but it was good timing because I had to get ready for work.

**Hey, sorry for being such a bitch today. I'm just protective over Elliot and miss him as a friend. You guys are obviously allowed to hangout without me. I just made a big deal and it wasn't necessary.**

"Whatever, bitch."

I put Queen on and put heavier makeup on and packed a wig and some heels. I threw my hair up and put some denim skinny jeans on and a long, leopard print jacket with some knee high boots.

"Well, holy shit! Where are you off to? You look amazing." Ezra leaned in his doorway and was cooking.

"What I can tell you is that whatever you're cooking smells amazing!" I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get a taste of it on Monday." He loosened his tie. He was wearing a suit and looked very handsome.

"See ya!" I strutted away and looked over my shoulder as I laughed, causing him to laugh.

"You're fucking sexy no matter what, darling!" He purred.

I arrived at my new place of employment, which was in a nicer part of New York, where rich business men would go….like Ezra perhaps? I took off my jeans and jacket and put a light pink wig on.

"You must be the new girl, I'm Honey!" A woman said with a strong New York accent.

"Hey, I'm Rose."

"How long you been dancing?"

"Almost four years, you?" I watched her as she got ready. She was beautiful, she had light brown skin, doe like eyes and big lips.

"About the same! Cool! You'll love this place, great tips and all the girls are pretty nice! You're next to go on stage, in a few minutes!"

"Thanks!" I smiled at her.

The night went by quickly and I made the most I ever had in one night. I had an hour left and texted Elliot.

**We still on? (:**

"You texting your boyfriend?" Honey asked.

"N-no!" She laughed.

"You're interested in him. He'd be crazy not to like you." She pulled her fake lashes off.

"Shit, I need to go back out! See you tomorrow?" I asked, slipping my heels back on.

"Yup! Bye!"

I walked out and was surprised to see Ezra. My heart started racing and we made eye contact, why'd I keep running into this guy? Was he stalking me?

"Rose, that man over there wants a private dance. Willing to pay fifteen hundred dollars, what do you say? That's for fifteen minutes, by the way."

"Sure." I looked over at him as he smirked.

I stood outside the curtain he was behind and took a deep breath, pulling it aside.

"Fuck. I didn't think you could be anymore fucking sexy, but I was wrong!" He leaned back, biting his lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." I smiled maliciously as I straddled him and grinded into his pelvis.

"Mmm!" I leaned my head back, placing my arms on his shoulders as he placed his hands on my hips.

I removed my top, running my hands over my breasts and placing light kisses on his neck.

"Fuck." He moaned.

"You do this for every client?" He asked as his hand cupped my breast.

"No." I shook my head, biting my lip as I grinded on his erect dick. I turned around as he slapped my ass and bit my ear.

"Oh God!" I muttered as his hand traveled below my underwear.

"God damn, you are wet, doll!" He said, his voice rough and low.

"That comes as a surprise to you?" I slid down him and he rubbed my clit. I was already close to coming.

I faced him again and unbuttoned his shirt, running my hands across his chest.

"I want you, darling." He panted as he slipped a finger into my soaked mound.

"Oh fuck!" I bounced up and down.

"Rose, times up!" The curtain flew open.

"Hey, no hands on the girls! You ok?" He asked as I reluctantly got up, I hadn't finished.

"Y-yeah." Ezra seductively smiled and walked out.

"Here's your cut, great job tonight, we'll see you tomorrow!"

I walked out, checking my phone….no response from Elliot. A jet black Lamborghini pulled up.

"Need a ride, sweetheart?"

"If it's no trouble." I said leaning in.

"Not at all." He opened the door as I got in.

"This is a beautiful car!" I said, looking around.

"You like it? That's fucking great." He placed his hand on my thigh and rubbed it aggressively. I breathed in deeply and my phone vibrated, Elliot!

**Emergency at work came up, can't tonight.**

"What, I'm not entertaining enough to you now?"

"Sorry." I ran my hand below his pants, grabbing his shaft and stroking it.

"Fuck, baby!" He gripped onto the steering wheel as we pulled up to our complex.

"The elevator finally works!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him in as he hungrily kissed me and pinned me up against the wall. The elevator stopped and we heard a gasp.

"Sorry, Ms. Ingersoll." Ezra smirked as he slapped my butt.

"Inappropriate behavior, you are too old for that!" And at that the elevator doors shut. I giggled as he opened his door.

"Wait, you're not married, are you?"

"Nope!" He said as he kissed my neck and pushed me inside.

"Hey, Zeus!"

I said patting him on the head. He barked and walked back over to his bed. I looked around Ezra's place and it was decorated very nicely. He definitely had a lot of money, which wasn't important to me. We tore our clothes off.

"Can I take a quick shower?"

"Darling, we can fuck in the shower." He turned it on as we both got in. There was a bench and I sat him down as I lathered myself in soap, teasing him. I sat on his dick and gasped as our lips met.

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby." He grunted as he thrusted up into me.

"I'm coming!" I said as rode him quickly.

"Oh God, Ezra!" I got off him and bent over, resting my arms where he sat and he got behind me, pumping in and out. My walls tightened around his large shaft and I came all over him, he pulled out, coming on my back.

I turned around and kissed him.

"That was fucking amazing." He said on my lips as my whole body tingled. We got out, drying off and I began to collect my clothes.

"What, you don't want to stay the rest of the night?" He grabbed me ad wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't want to over stay my welcome." I leaned into him.

"You won't be, sweet heart. Let's get some sleep." He pulled on my earlobe.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back to his body. This didn't feel the same as when I was with Elliot. It was just something to do as horrible as it sounded, Ezra probably felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the late afternoon and Ezra was gone, he had left a note:

_ Baby,_

_Had to go to work. Don't worry about cleaning or making the bed, I have a cleaning lady come around two pm. Don't feel rushed to leave, spend as much time as you'd like._

_Xoxo E_

I smiled and got up, putting my clothes on. I leashed up Zeus and Ezra had left a key on the counter. I took him out for a walk and checked my phone, and there were a few messages, nothing exciting. I went back inside, dropping off Zeus.

I changed at my place and took a taxi over to Elliot's. I got upstairs and the door was unlocked.

"Elliot?" Shit! Shayla was laying in his bed, butt ass naked. I got outside, nearly running into Elliot.

"Maisy, what happened?" He asked. He looked exhausted.

"I walked into your place and Shayla was there, naked. Sorry!" I looked down at my shoes.

"Fuck. She's supposed to be gone." He mumbled.

"Did everything go ok last night?" I studied his face.

I felt hurt, which I know is extremely stupid. Especially after what I did last night. I guess I liked Elliot more than I had thought.

"Yeah. I actually had to fly to Dallas with my boss. Our whole system was being hacked. It was a shit show." He sat down on the stairs as I joined him.

"Well, I'm sure you saved the day?" I raised my eyebrows up and down as he rubbed his arm.

"No. It was a team effort."

"You're too modest, Elliot." I looked over at him as saw Angela coming our way.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"Hey guys!" She smiled awkwardly.

"Hey." Elliot said.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Just talking, nothing more. I promise." I said.

"And if it makes the situation any better, we've only been talking for like five minutes." She chuckled.

"Ok, ok. You got me. You guys want to watch a movie and smoke some weed?"

"That sounds amazing!" I stood up.

"We can go to my place since there's a naked chick in Elliot's bed?" Angela looked shock as Elliot opened his mouth to explain himself.

"Sure, I'd love to see your place."

"This is beautiful!" Angela said in awe.

"Thanks." I smiled as I watched Elliot look around.

"What kind of dancing do you do?" She asked.

"Just night classes….to make women feel more empowered."

"I need to get into that business!"

"Let me grab some drinks and snacks!" I went into the kitchen and grabbed a few things and we sat down, watching Back to the Future Two and all got high off our asses. Laughing at every little thing.

I laid on the chaise and Elliot rested his head on my lap as I played with his hair.

"Ok, you guys are pretty cute!" Angela leaned back, looking at us as we both laughed. After the movie was over Angela had to head out, due to work, leaving Elliot and I alone.

"What do you really do?" He whispered.

"I'm a stripper. Don't tell Angela, please." He looked up at the ceiling.

"That's not bad. Do you like it, are you happy?" I stroked his hair.

"Yeah. I do want to go to college though."

"Go for it." He sat up, looking at me dead serious.

"You know what, I will." I bit on my thumbnail.

"What would you go for?" He looked up at me, man was he adorable.

"Art major. I'm alright at sketching and absolutely love painting. Want to see my studio?" He nodded his head and we got up.

The weed was starting to wear off, but it was just nice talking with Elliot. We walked into the small space and I started feeling nervous.

"Wow." He said amazed, looking around.

"You like it?" I asked.

"I love it. This is wonderful, Maisy. You have some serious talent." He looked straight at me.

"I'm serious."

"Thanks. You know, you're the first person I've shown this to." I looked at him with my hands behind my back, swaying back and forth.

"You have to show more people. You're great at painting animal portraits." He admired a few pieces, his eyes sparkling. I had never seen him that way before.

He looked out the window, his demeanor totally changing.

"What's wrong, El?"

"Do you see him? He's been following me." I saw a few people walking by.

"Who?"

"That one wearing the hat, he kind of looks homeless." He pointed.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." He threw his hoodie up and rushed out.

"Wait, Elliot!" He walked past Ezra.

"Woah!" He said leaning against the wall to let him by.

"Wait!" I rushed down the stairs and he had already disappeared. What the literal fuck? Is he seeing things? I grabbed my phone, trying to call him but it went straight to voicemail.

I went back inside.

"Everything ok, doll?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. Just worried about my friend. He's been acting a little off, sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you about this." I walked into my place and began to shut the door but he stopped me.

"I wouldn't have asked if you were ok if I didn't care." He looked at me with his dark brown eyes and looked genuine.

"If you need to talk about it, let me know baby." He stroked my face and placed a kiss in my forehead.

"Thank you."

"Maybe I'll see you tonight?" He raised his eyebrows up.

"We'll see." I cleaned up my place and took a quick shower.

I put on a mocha and black bralette that was shear and had bows where my nipples were with a matching, crotch less G-string. There was a knock at my door.

"Just a minute!" I put on a robe and it was Ezra, holding my underwear.

"Thank you!" I said, blushing.

"What's on under that robe?" He asked.

"Want a quick sneak peek?" I pulled him into my place by his tie.

"Fuck yes, I do!" He growled. I pushed him on my couch and dropped my robe.

"God fucking dammit!" He rubbed his hands.

"You like it?" I spun in a circle.

"Fuck yes I do!" I straddled him and he tossed me back on the couch, causing me to giggle.

"These are crotch less? Man, those fuckers are going to get a show tonight." He buried his face into my neck, his beard tickling it.

"And these bows. It's like fucking Christmas!" He undid one and I could feel how hard he was as he leaned into me.

He kissed me softly as I unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants half way down, pulling his dick out of his briefs and slipping it into my mound.

"Mmmm, baby!" He panted in my ear as I gasped. He rhythmically pumped in and out, and each time it'd get more intense.

"Go faster!" I begged as I tore his shirt off, causing a button to fall off.

"Sorry!" I said through a groan.

"It's ok, doll, it's for a real good fucking reason." He thrusted into me deeply as I came to climax, he pulled out, coming all over my stomach. He kissed me and got up, pulling his pants up.

"Paper towels?" He asked.

"Kitchen!" I said, still in a dreamy state. He wiped my stomach as I came back to reality.

"I could have done that." I looked at him.

"I mean, technically it is my mess." He sat next to me and there was a rapid knock on my door.

I put my robe on, opening it.

"Angela, what is it?" She looked frantic.

"I can't find my fucking phone! Did I leave it here?" She busted in, surprised by Ezra.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt." She said, embarrassed.

"It's ok, we were just about finished." Ezra devilishly grinned at me.

"See ya around, baby." He kissed my lips and walked out.

"Wow, he is good looking, Maisy!" She watched him as he walked away.

"We're just hooking up…here it is!" I dug it out of the cushions.

"Thank you! And sorry if I ruined your guys' moment. Bye!"

I quickly did my makeup and through on some baggy jeans, vans and a large sweater. I got to work and put a blonde wig on this time and did my thing. I had made even more than before, I smiled as I counted and said my good byes. Ezra was waiting outside, leaning on his car. It reminded me of an 80's rom-com, I smiled.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving!"

"I'll take you to my favorite burger joint, baby." I got in and he began driving, interlacing his fingers with mine. Did he take this more serious than me? Maybe.

We pulled up at a drive in food joint and ordered.

"How was tonight?" He asked as I sipped on a milkshake.

"Good. There's a lot less creeps here and the money is a whole lot better. You know yesterday this guy paid me fifteen hundred dollars to give him a lap dance, I mean how ridiculous is that?" I said as our food was handed to us. He chuckled shaking his head.

"I mean it was technically worth it." He shrugged his shoulders. I bit into the burger.

"Oh my God! It's like an orgasm in my mouth!" He laughed.

"I told ya you'd like it. Fuck, I love a girl who can eat."

"That's me, for sure." I smiled over at him, my cheeks stuffed full like a hamster.

"So, are you close with your family?" Oh no. He did want more than sex out of this relationship. My heart dropped.

"Yes. My parents are divorced, but we're pretty close. I have an older brother who's in the marines and we talk every once in a while."

"Do they know what you do?" I shook my head.

"It'd probably give them a heart attack. My dad is a dentist and my mom is a micro biologist. I'm the odd one in my family." I ate a fry as I watched a few people.

"Wow. So a family of geniuses then?"

"I guess you could say so. How about you?"

"I'm not close with my family at all. I don't even know if my parents are alive anymore. I have a younger brother, but we don't talk much and it was a shit childhood full of alcohol, abuse and drugs." He looked down at his burger, like he had lost his appetite.

"I'm sorry." I placed my hand on his knee.

"It made me a better person, I guess? Having my own company, being successful, traveling all over the world and making my own schedule."

"That's great, Ezra. What do you do?" I finished up my milkshake and placed it in my bag.

"I invented these high tech blood machines for animal practices with one of my friends. It took off pretty fast." He said nonchalantly.

"Speaking of geniuses." I elbowed him, causing him to smile.

"Have you ever been married?"

"No. When I first became successful, I fucked around a lot. Since I'm getting older though I'm considering settling down." I nodded my head.

"I've been married a few times. Have a few kids here and there." I said matter of fact as he looked over at me in disbelief. I busted out laughing.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, you should have seen your face." I giggled and began to hiccup.

"Oh no!"

"That's what you get for teasing me, baby." He looked at me from the corner of his eye, smirking. I punched his shoulder.

"Hey, no need to be rough!" He teased me.

"Oh shit, I'm supposed to be fucking another girl right now!" He looked at his watch.

"What? Are you-"

"No more hiccups, see? In a way I'm kind of a fucking doctor."

"You saved my life, how will I ever repay you?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Stay at my place tonight?" His voice turned serious.

"Ok." I said without hesitation as I grabbed his hand, smiling at him.

"Let's go then, doll."

I showered and blow dried my hair and walked out naked to join Ezra in bed.

"Shit, you're sleeping naked? You're taking a risk, young lady."

"What can I say, I like to live life dangerously…as do you I see." I laid next to him as our lips collided, his hands exploring my body. This whole thing had already gone too far, I thought that our relationship would be based off of sex but it seemed to be turning boyfriend and girlfriend, which wasn't really what I wanted.

I rubbed his shaft between the lips of my mound, teasing him as he growled in frustration.

"I'm going to come if you keep going on like this, baby!" He arched his back as I grabbed his shaft and opened my mouth, my phone started ringing loudly.

"Shit!" I said grabbing for it.

"No, you can't leave me with blue fucking balls, doll!" He pulled me by my waist as I giggled.

"Wait, its Elliot. He never calls!" Ezra sighed as I answered.

"Elliot? Are you ok?" It was almost seven in the morning.

"Can you come over? I need someone to talk to." He sounded panicked.

"Yeah, of course. Just give me a few minutes. I'll see you soon."

"You're fucking leaving me?" Ezra sat up as I got dressed.

"Sorry. I think something bad happened. He's going through a lot right now."

"You owe me, baby." He got up and put some sweats on.

"Let me take you to him." He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do that, you've already done enough." I started dialing for a taxi.

"Darling, it's no big deal. I'll pick up breakfast on the way home….which you'll be missing out on by the way." He slipped a shirt over his head.

"And I thought I was obsessed with food." I smiled over at him.

"Damn, you are really having fun picking on me." He said as we walked out, with his hand lightly placed around my waist.

"It's only because I like you." I said, winking at him. We got into the elevator and I could feel Ezra's erection rub up against me, I looked up at him.

"I mean, it's your fault." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Good God!" It was the same old lady.

"Have some decency you two, especially you Mr. Davis! I'll wait." She said as she shook her head.

We bursted out laughing, after the doors had shut. I wiped tears from my eyes.

"I get where she's coming from, but poor lady, two times in a week!" I said as we got into his car.

"God, being with you is the most fun I've had in a long time." He placed his hand on my knee.

"That's pretty sad." I said, putting my hand on his and rubbing it.

We pulled up to Elliot's.

"This looks sketchy as fuck. You ok going in by yourself?" Ezra peered out of his window.

"Yup, we can't all live a lavish lifestyle like you!" I pecked him on the lips, getting out.

"Let me know if you need anything. Let me have your number, baby." I gave it to him and went to Elliot's.

"Who was that?" Was the first thing he asked as he answered. I little dog ran up to me.

"Hey! When did you get a dog?" I asked, petting the pup.

"A few nights ago, so?" He said looking at me.

"He's my neighbor, it's nothing, El. What's going on?" We sat down on the couch, he looked exhausted.

"That company that Ange is managing, they want me to work for them, saying I'll become a multi-billionaire in a few years. I don't want that though, you know? But I think that Tyrell has eyes on me…all over the place." He peeked out of his curtains and bit down on his thumb.

"And did you see the news about that group fsociety?" He sat back down, looking at me intensely. Had he lost it? It seemed like it, he definitely had me worried. I shook my head.

"They're actually going to do something about this fucked up world, it's pretty cool. Here, watch!" He pulled me over to his computer and clicked on a video. It was creepy, someone wearing a mask who had distorted their voice, making threats if money wasn't given to the people in need and the CEO of E Corp being arrested. Did he have something to do with all of this?

I looked around and noticed some powder on his coffee table.

"What drugs are you taking, Elliot?"

"It has nothing to do with the drugs." He looked so strung out.

"How about we lay down and talk about this when you wake up?" He nodded his head and we crawled into bed.

"You smell different." He sniffed my hair.

"New shampoo." I said as I rested my head on his chest, his heart was beating like crazy.

It took a few minutes and he was out, which meant I could get some shut eye as well. I woke up to the noise of someone taking a shower, but Elliot was still next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elliot?" I whispered as his eyes slowly opened,

"Someone is showering."

"Hm." He got up, pulling back the door.

"What the hell, man!" It was a woman's voice.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" He asked as she turned the water off.

"I needed a place to crash and wash my clothes real quick." She was wearing Elliot's clothes.

"Shit, I didn't know you had company!"

"Please, leave!" Elliot said to the strange girl.

"We have business to tend to, didn't you see the video?"

"Yes, can we talk about this later?"

"It can't wait." A timer went off.

"Clothes are dry, awesome!"

Who was she? She knew about the video too? Elliot had to be involved with this all somehow.

"I have to go. Can you watch Flipper for me?"

"S-sure. Are you in trouble Elliot?"

"No, I'm fine." He said in all seriousness.

"Come on!" The girl called as he disappeared. I sat down, what the fuck had just happened? He was in some type of mess, but seemed ok. I didn't want to get involved at all. My phone vibrated, ugh, a message from Angela.

**Want to do a late lunch? We can do a double date with your new boo?**

I sighed, I had nothing better to do and wanted to keep my mind busy. I'm sure Ezra would say yes, I texted him.

**Sure, what time? And we're not dating.**

**Yeah, I've heard that one before. 2? I'll send you the address.**

**See you then.**

I shook my head as I walked out with my new companion.

"Hey!" It was Shayla, Flipper wagged her tail like mad.

"Do you want to watch her? I don't think she's too comfortable with me, it looks like you've hung out with her before." I smiled at her, she seemed like a nice person.

"Sure! I have once since he just got her randomly."

"Cool, I'll see you around, Shayla!"

**Sounds fun to me, baby (;**

I read, shaking my head and biting my lip. I got home and put on a white, oversized sweater dress, and thigh high, black, velvet boots. I put my hair in a messy bun and did a more natural, makeup look. I put on a white, fuzzy jacket and there was a knock at my door.

"God damn, you're smoking hot!" I smiled as I looked at him, he wore a black V-neck with matching skinny jeans, brown boots and a leather jacket. He was pretty sexy.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Where we going, doll?"

"This is the address. Looks like an Italian place." I scrolled through the pictures.

"Sounds good to me! What are your friends' names?" He asked as he watched the road.

"Angela, she's my cousin and her douche bag boyfriend, Ollie." He chuckled.

"You don't sound too excited."

"It's just something to do…as horrible as that sounds." I said, looking out the window.

"I mean, I could have thought of a few things to do." He said as he ran his hand up my dress.

"Holy shit, you're not wearing any panties?" I spread my legs as he grazed his hand over my mound.

"You naughty girl."

"I'm also not wearing a bra." I said seductively as he ran his thumb in circles over my clitoris.

"Fuck…I don't want another episode of what happened this morning to occur." He stopped and licked his thumb.

"Fuck, you are sweet, baby."

I smirked at him and hiked up my dress, fully exposing my lower half, and began fingering myself, moaning as I watched Ezra.

"Fuck, you want me to get in a wreck, sweet heart?" He licked his lips hungrily.

"Mmm, I'm just picturing your large dick pumping in and out of me." I said breathily as he watched me.

"You have arrived at your destination." The GPS announced.

"Ugh, I'm so fucking wet…your windows are tinted, right?"

"You know it baby." He parked on the side of the road as I unzipped his pants and grabbed his extremely erect shaft, I climbed on top of him and slowly entered it into my tight, aching, mound. I was already on edge, close to climax as I rode him.

"Maisy, you are fucking special!" He whispered as I kissed his lips. I could feel that he was close to coming too and I quickened the pace, placing my hands on the ceiling of the car.

"Ezra, I'm coming."

"Shit, me too baby." He thrusted upward, coming all over my mound.

We were both breathless and I heard my phone vibrate.

**You almost here?**

"Ugh, she's so impatient. It's been ten minutes." I got off Ezra and made sure my makeup hadn't smeared.

"Let's do this." He opened the door, extending his hand while I took it.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"Hey!" Angela and Ollie got up as she hugged me.

"Guys, this is Ezra, Ezra this is Angela and Ollie."

"It's nice to meet you two, I've heard a lot about you Angela." He smiled as we sat down.

"You too, although, I've heard nothing about you." She laughed as Ezra chuckled.

"This is an authentic place, owned by a family from Italy. I think you guys will love it!"

"Italy is one of my favorite places. I actually lived there for a few years." I looked over at him, surprised,

"Really?" We both said.

"Yeah." He smiled at me, placing his hand on my thigh, causing me to gasp.

"Are you ok?" Angela asked as I nodded, my cheeks turning red.

"I can order for you, if you'd like? Since you obviously don't believe me." He teased.

"Ok, impress me, sir. I'll let you choose whatever you'd like." The waiter came over and Ezra began speaking Italian, good God this man was Heaven sent. He became even more attractive.

"I see you, boy. Impressing the ladies and such." I hit my shoulder into his, causing him to break out in a smile.

"Wow, you are something else." Angela said, she looked flustered, I couldn't blame her though.

"You ok, Ollie?" I asked, he was very quiet for once.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." He came back to focus.

They began talking about work and business and I could tell that Angela liked him, I mean, how couldn't you. We finished desert and I held Ezra's hand as he and Angela talked about how he started up and went about his company. I watched Ollie, his eyes darting, tapping his foot. Something was going on.

"What happened with that whole fsociety thing?" I asked her.

"We're still investigating it. I don't think it's serious, but we have to make sure." I nodded my head.

"Have you talked with Elliot?" I asked her and she shook her head as she sipped on some wine.

"You?"

"Yeah, this morning actually. He seems thrown off by the whole video thing."

"He's just been acting odd lately. I'm not sure what to make of him." She looked out the window.

"We better get going. I need to get ready for work." I looked up to Ezra as he smiled warmly at me and nodded.

"They weren't too bad." Ezra said as we headed home.

"Yeah. Ollie was unusually quiet." I played with my hair.

"I was expecting more from him because of your raving review…hey you mind if we stop by the pier real quick? I need to pick something up." He said as he parked.

"Nope, is it alright if I sit here? I love people watching." I said pointing to a bench. He chuckled.

"Of course, baby. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I looked around.

"Elliot?" I mumbled, he was sitting on some railing and it looked like he was talking…but no one was there.

"Elliot?" I said as I approached him, but he hadn't heard me. He was talking about how his father pushed him out the window when he was eight.

"Hey, El? Holy shit, Elliot!" He fell into the water, as if someone had pushed him.

"Maisy, what's going on?" I had just finished talking with 9-1-1 and tears streamed down my face.

"E-Elliot!" I had tried getting him out, but failed. I was covered in God knows what.

"Shit!" He took his jacket off and jumped down, there was a plank of wood that Ezra moved him to and secured him and a few others' came around and got him out as the ambulance arrived.

"Elliot?" I was bawling. He looked awful.

"Come here, baby. I'm sorry." Ezra said as he embraced me.

"Can I ride with him?" The EMT nodded.

"I'll meet you at the hospital, ok?"

"Sounds good." I got in, holding his hand. They had started and IV with some antibiotics and said his vitals were looking good.

"Is he on any medication, ma'am?"

"I think he takes Morphine? At least that's what the pills look like. But I'm not sure of anything else."

I sat next to him after the doctor had examined him and looked at his bruised and swollen face. He was obviously mentally unstable. I should have seen that and been able to help him. Ezra walked in.

"How's he doing?" He sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"They said they won't know till he's awake." I said quietly.

"I think he's sick, Ezra. I know he's seeing a therapist but he's probably been lying to her. I should have seen that." More tears streamed down my face.

"Maisy, you haven't even been here for a week. How would you have known? Some people are good at hiding it too." I nodded my head. He was right.

An hour or so had passed and Ezra had to leave to let Zeus out and make a business call. Elliot's finger began to twitch.

"El?" I held my breath as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ma-Maisy, where am I?" He asked as his eyes shifted around the room.

"The hospital, you fell." I stood up, standing by his side.

"I was pushed." He said quietly.

A woman rushed in.

"Elliot! Are you alright? You have to quit taking Morphine, ok? You have to promise me." He looked over at me and then to her.

"I promise." He said softly.

"I'm Krista, Elliot's therapist." She held a hand out.

"I'm Maisy, a friend of his. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"Can I talk to him in private?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled and exited.

Thank God he's ok, what's that God awful smell? Oh my God, it's me! I scrunched my nose up in disgust. I probably looked like a homeless person. Angela came rushing in.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I-I lost my phone." It had fallen in that water.

"You smell awful! Is Elliot alright?"

"Yes, he's talking with his therapist." I looked at the clock, realizing I needed to be at work in an hour.

"Can you make sure he's alright? I need to get to work." I said getting up.

"Of course." She smiled.

I got home and showered and put on a see through chamomile that was white and had cute daisies on it with matching, high wasted underwear. I put a very light, pink, long wig on and put large eyelashes on and did some twiggy inspired makeup. I had white go go boots to go with them. I put my long, cheetah print jacket on and walked out, with Elliot on my mind.

I bit my nail as I waited outside for a taxi to come. I wish I had my phone. He thought someone had pushed him, which wasn't true. I got to work and began dancing, there were a few bachelor parties, so money was flowing. I saw Ezra come in and my heart began racing. I smiled at him as he waved.

"Excuse me, boys." I said.

"Now wait a second, don't walk away yet, you're so pretty!" One of the drunk guys slurred as he stood in front of me.

"I need to use the ladies room." Ezra was watching me like a hawk.

"Come on little lady, we weren't tipping you well enough?" They circled around me. Where the hell was the bouncer? One of them began running their hand up my thigh.

"Hey, stop!" I yelled as they started laughing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ezra grabbed the one touching me and knocked him to the ground.

"Hey man, it's her fucking job!" He threw a punch at Ezra, who quickly retaliated.

"Sir, you need to leave." One of the bouncers told Ezra.

"He helped me, since you guys weren't around!" I said, quite upset. Tears began to build at the brim of my eyes.

"You go home, Rose. You've had a rough night." He said.

"O-okay. Thanks, Ray." I put my jacket on and walked out with Ezra.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as we got into his car.

"Yeah, I think I'll have a bruise, but no big deal. It was worth it for my baby." He smiled over at me.

"How's Elliot?" He asked as I began crying.

"I don't know. I-I don't have a phone."

"How about I drop you by his place?" I nodded my head.

"Thanks for everything Ezra." I held onto his hand.

"Your welcome, doll."

"Want me to go in with you?" He asked as we pulled up.

"No, it's ok. Goodnight."

"Night, baby!" I knocked on Elliot's door and turned the handle, to my surprise it was open.

"Elliot?" He was lying in bed and Shayla was tending to him.

"Hey, girl! Can you sit with him for a bit? I have to pick a few things up, maybe get some shut eye." She smiled at me.

"Of course, is he doing alright?"

"Yes! Bye Elliot." She kissed his cheek and headed out.

"El?" I put my stuff down and laid next to him.

"Hey." He turned to face me.

"I heard you and the man I saw you with saved me." He had a small smile on his face. I few tears trickled down my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned as he wiped them away with his thumb.

"I-I thought you were dead. Sorry."

"I'm alright." I moved closer to him, placing my forehead to his and closed my eyes.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as I giggled.

"I look horrible, but I'll take the compliment…are you ok? I feel like something has been going on." I searched his eyes.

"I've just been talking with this guy…the one that pushed me. Tossing ideas back and forth. I rather not go into detail." Should I tell him he was talking to himself? Maybe in a few days I would. I felt like he couldn't handle it right now.

"I can respect that. I just want to help you." I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"You've helped me more than you know. I'm trying to figure things out…it's just a slow process." He said, laying on his back.

"Can you stay with me?"

"Yes." I felt like I turned into mush whenever I was around him…like I could never say no to him.

I took my jacket off and his eyes grew wide.

"You can borrow a jacket!" He said quickly.

"Ok!" I got up and put one on and crawled into bed with him, nuzzling up to him as he placed a hand on my hip, rubbing it. I listened to the beat of his heart and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

*****I know there's only a few people who read this, and as you've seen by my writing style: CAUTION, VERY strong sexual content*****

I woke up stretching and opened my eyes to Elliot getting dressed, he was pulling up his briefs. I turned away, my cheeks turning pink and sat up.

"Good morning." I squeaked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"H-hey!" He slipped on a shirt.

"I have to get to work." He said as he tied his shoes.

"Shouldn't you take it easy for the next few days?" I walked towards him as he blushed. He scratched his neck, looking away.

"Something big is happening today." He put his hood up, taking one last look at me and left.

It was Monday, so I had the day off. I showered at Elliot's quickly and got home. I put on some maroon, velvet bell bottoms and a white, long sleeved turtle neck. I put some music on and danced around as I cleaned up my place. After, I decided it'd be best if I bought a new phone. I put some brown boots on and some big sunglasses. I decided to walk and got a phone, they were able to sync everything from my old phone, which was nice.

**Hey! Got a new phone (:**

I texted Ezra and decided I needed some retail therapy. My phone vibrated;

**Come checkout my business?**

He sent an address and I headed over. It looked like an abandoned building, but inside it was very cool and had a laid back atmosphere.

"Hey, you must be Maisy?" A model looking girl approached me.

"Yes."

"I'm Ella, Ezra's personal assistant. Come right this way." I followed her, watching her perfect ponytail swoop back and forth.

"Isn't he just amazing? You're so lucky to be with him, he was one of the most eligible bachelors!" She chimed. She obviously had feelings for him.

"He's right over here, just finishing up a meeting. You can wait for him in his office!"

"Thank you." I smiled and sat down.

People had their pets at their desks, which was nice. I was shortly greeted by Zeus, he had a doggy door that went out to the roof.

"Hey boy!" I said as I picked him up, petting him.

"Baby! How are you doing?" I stood up, hugging Ezra.

"How's Elliot?" He asked running his hand through my hair.

"He's doing ok. He decided to go back to work which was weird."

"Men are definitely a strange species." He sat down.

"Agreed. This place is great! I love how people can bring their dogs!"

"Thanks, doll." He smiled proudly.

"We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes!"

"I think you'll like what I'm making." He smiled, rubbing his hands.

"Ezra, Dr. Henderson is on line one." Ella's voice chimed in through the intercom.

"Tell him I'll call him back, unless it's an emergency." He wetted his lips, as if he knew that drove me crazy.

"Will do!"

"She's beautiful." I said swiveling the chair back and forth.

"Yeah, not the brightest though." He studied my face.

"Have you slept with her?" He broke out into a smile, shaking his head.

"I'm serious!" I said getting up.

"Yeah. Only once, though."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled.

"You'll just have to have some faith in me, is that so hard?" He turned around as I fell into his lap and giggled.

"You are fucking gorgeous, baby." He ran his hand over my cheek as I blushed.

"You ever sleep with Elliot?" I got up, picking up a small sculpture.

"No."

"That's what I thought, just seems like one of those guys that's probably friend zoned." I promptly turned around, facing him.

"That's not true. He's mysterious, which attracts women…but a hard one to crack so they give up." I bit my lip.

"That so? You have feelings for him, doll?" He leaned back, resting his hands in his lap as my heart began racing. I wanted to be honest, and we weren't actually in a relationship.

"Yes. He has a girl he's been seeing though…and you're kinda growing on me." I swayed back and forth as he broke out into a large smile.

"Damn fucking straight. Want to check out the roof top? It's pretty fucking cool." I nodded my head as he opened the door.

It was nice, there were a few fire pits, small patch of grass and a pond with some comfy seating.

"This is cool!" I said turning around as the wind blew my hair in every direction.

"You're not wearing a fucking bra again? How about underwear?" He smirked as I pulled my jacket shut.

"My eyes are up here, thank you! And no…" I said flirtatiously.

"You are one fucking bad girl." He pulled me in, kissing me wistfully.

"You always get me so fucking worked up." He rested his forehead on mine and his phone started ringing.

"Shit, I gotta take this. I'll see you tonight though?"

"Yeah, thanks for showing me around." I ran my hand playfully by his crotch and he let out a small moan.

"We'll pick up on this tonight, baby…hello?" I shrugged my shoulders and left.

**Hey, can you go to a dinner party with me tonight? It's for a work thing.**

It was Elliot, I didn't want to cancel things with Ezra since he had been so supportive.

**I'm busy tonight, sorry. I'm sure Shayla could go?**

**Ok.**

Was it wrong that I really wanted to go with Elliot? I didn't want him and Shayla growing closer…what if they began dating? Like me and Ezra, I was such a fucking hypocrite. I sighed, looking up at the sky. Why did I have to make things so complicated?

I went home and decided to make a cake. I was pretty good at baking and didn't want to go to Ezra's place empty handed. I grabbed a hippie/boho style dress that went above the knees. That was sequenced with suns and starts. It had a brown belt around the waist and brown on the hem and sleeves as well and it was low cut. I left my hair down, it was naturally wavy and put my thigh high black boots on.

I decorated the cake and had an hour to kill. I sat down and texted Elliot.

**Is Shayla going with you? How are you feeling?**

I twirled my hair and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

**Yes. And good.**

A man of so many words. I watched The Office until I had to head over to Ezra's. I knocked on his door, readjusting my dress. I could hear jazz music playing. He answered the door, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He wore a form fitting grey sweater and some blue jeans as well. I smiled.

"Well don't you look handsome!" I kissed him on the cheek as I walked in, and boy did it smell good.

"I baked a cake!"

"Looks delicious, baby…but not as delicious as you!"

"Smooth!" I said as he went out onto his small patio.

"Can I help you at all?"

"Nope, just sit back and enjoy yourself. Can I get you anything to drink? Wine, beer, water, tea?" It looked like he was grilling meat, he knew the way to a girls' heart.

"Tea?"

"It's fucking sweet, you think you can handle it?" He walked in with what looked like skirt stake.

"Absolutely!" I said as my mouth began watering.

He had made mashed potatoes as well as oven baked green beans, which were amazing.

"My god, this is delicious, Ezra!" The meat melted in my mouth.

"I'm glad you like it baby." He looked at me admiringly as I wiped my face.

"Don't' you know it's rude to stare? Especially when a lady is eating?" He chuckled.

"You're just something else, Maisy." He bit his lower lip as I blushed.

"You sure know how to make a girl blush." I think I had feelings for him. I wasn't one hundred percent sure though.

"Did you go to college?" He asked, drinking a beer.

"No. I worked for a while, then got into stripping and did some traveling and here I am. I want to though, I was thinking for art."

"That's great. What kind?"

"Painting, I like doing portraits, especially of animals." I kicked my feet back and forth.

"No fucking way! Could you do one of Zeus? I'd pay you, of course."

"Sure, and payment isn't necessary after this delicious dinner!" I laughed.

"You ever think of going to Europe to pursue that?"

"Yeah, it'd be amazing…but right now this just feels right." He nodded his head.

"I like that you know what you want. You're a smart girl."

"Do you think it's disgusting that I strip?" I played with the potatoes.

"Fuck no! You're making a fucking living, you do what works for you, baby." He placed his hand on mine, I smiled at him.

"Good."

After dinner we had cake, and sat on the couch next to the fire place.

"This is fucking good!" He threw his head back.

"You're too kind." I giggled.

"Shit, I fucking love this song! Care to dance, madame?" He stood up, holding his hand out.

"I would love to, sir." I grabbed his hand as he spun me around, causing me to laugh. He pulled me into him, swaying back and forth as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I really like you, Maisy." He whispered in my ear, causing chills to run down my spine. I looked at him.

"I like you too." He placed a soft kiss on my lips and the song ended.

We sat on the couch, watching the fire and talking. It was really nice. I laid between his legs, resting my head on his chest and intertwining our fingers.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I nodded my head, looking up at him.

"Maybe turn your fucking phone off or put it on silence?" I giggled.

"For you, anything darling." I ran my hand through his beard and he grabbed it, kissing it.

"Wanna go to bed?"

"Fuck yes."

He picked me up as I laughed and threw me on the bed as he quickly removed his clothes. I sat up, pulling my dress over my head, leaving me completely naked. I leaned back as he took his briefs off slowly, as I teasingly cheered him on. He got them off, swinging them over his head.

"Think your place would hire me?" I shook my head, giggling.

He jumped on the bed, spreading my legs and running his thumb over my clitoris, causing me to gasp.

"Are you just fucking wet all the time?" He teased me.

"Only when I'm around you." I threw my head back as he plunged into my mound.

"Ezra!" I moaned as his tongue moved in and out. I pulled his hair and thrusted into his face.

"Woah, slow down baby, I don't want you coming just yet." He licked his lips and roughly kissed me. He slipped his dick into my soaking wet mound and got on his knees, as I lay back, only my head touching the bed.

He pumped in and out as my walls tightened around his large shaft.

"God, I love how you feel baby!" He grunted, picking up the pace. I was in a daze, this felt absolutely wonderful. He was probably the best lover I had ever had.

"I'm going to come!" I moaned.

"Oh my God!" He pulled out as I squirted all over his dick.

"Holy fuck!"

"I'm sorry!" I sat up.

"I had no idea I could do that!"

"That's fucking hot, darling!" He nibbled my neck as I panted.

I cuddled up to him, thinking about Elliot and how the sound of his heart was soothing.

"Maisy, you ok?"

"Y-yeah! Sorry, coming down from that amazing orgasm." I lied.

"You're not worrying about Elliot, are you?" It's like he could read my fucking mind.

"No. He's actually on a date right now."

"Shit, really? Good for him." I didn't like how Ezra talked about him, as if he was some pathetic person.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight." I closed my eyes, even though I really wasn't tired.

"Night, baby." He kissed my cheek.

Ezra began snoring and I slipped out of bed. Grabbing my things and going back to my place. I showered and threw a big sweater on as well as underwear and lay in bed, looking through my phone. It was around eleven when I got a text message.

**Can I come over?** It was Elliot.

**Yeah.**

**Cool. See you soon.**

There was a knock at my door and I opened it.

"Hey." He walked in removing his hood and running his hands through his hair.

"How was it?" I asked as we sat on the couch.

"Good. Shayla's my girlfriend now." My heart dropped. Fuck.

"That's great, El. Are you happy?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so. What have you been up to?" He looked at me.

"I had a date, with my neighbor. We've been hooking up and that's all I wanted but it's slowly been moving past that. I'm not sure how to feel." I picked at my sleeve.

"I guess we're both unsure of our new relationships." He chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. He had large bags under his eyes and seemed very twitchy and on edge.

"Did you stop using?" He nodded his head.

"It's been really hard. The guy Shayla gets my stuff through is a disgusting human being…I actually turned him into the cops."

"He won't know you did it, right?" He shook his head.

"Can I sleep here tonight? I really only ever sleep when I'm with you." He sat up. "Yeah."

He stripped down to his underwear, which surprised me.

"I like your place. It's nice…and your bed is cozy."

"Well, you're welcomed here anytime." We faced each other, laying on our sides. He ran his hand over my face.

"You're so beautiful." He said quietly, I grabbed his hand, rubbing my cheek into it. He looked down, it looked like he wanted to say something. He placed his forehead to mine, it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"You ok, baby?" It was Ezra.

"Hide!" I got up, handing Elliot his clothes as he went into the closet. If Ezra knew he was here, he'd lose it. I answered the door.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep." I looked at him, he was wearing sweats and had bed head, he also had some black rimmed glasses on.

"You sure you ok? You look flustered." He placed his hand on my forehead.

"You not feeling well?"

"I'm alright. I'm use to sleeping during the day."

"Let me stay with you, baby doll." If I said no, I would look suspicious. Why hadn't I just lied and said I was sick.

"Ok." I opened the door as he came in. I grabbed his hand and took him to bed and mouthed sorry to where Elliot was.

"I like your glasses." I smiled at him.

"Thanks. I only wear them at night, didn't want you to see me in them since they make me look older."

"Can I be honest with you? They make you look pretty damn sexy." I said as I looked at the closet. Ezra chuckled.

"Why, thank ya darling." He wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart dropped, knowing that Elliot was witnessing the whole thing. Ezra quickly fell asleep and I waved a hand.

Elliot peeked his head out and threw his hood up, walking out. I sighed as Ezra began snoring and wiggled free from his grip. I went and sat on the couch, I wanted to be with Elliot…but we were both in relationships...he obviously felt the same way too. I hugged my knees and sent him a text;

**Sorry about that Elliot. I hope you're doing alright, text me if you need anything….I miss you.**

I started nodding off so decided to go back to bed. I just wanted space, so was annoyed that Ezra had invaded my privacy. I laid as far away as I could from him and checked my phone one last time before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to an amazing smell, I rubbed my eyes and shuffled out of bed, grabbing a hoodie.

"Morning sleepy head." Ezra smiled at me as he dished up some beautiful crepes. He pecked me on the lips and sat them down on the table.

"Were you a chef or something before all this?" I asked sitting down.

"No, cooking is just one of my many hobbies." He said sitting down.

"You are many women's fantasy." I said taking a bite.

"Holy crap, dude!" He chuckled.

"Pretty fucking good, huh?" I nodded my head as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Shit, does my cooking turn you on?"

"Duh, it's one of the main reasons I'm with you!" I said through a mouthful of food.

"Ouch!" He said teasingly.

"Is that Elliot's hoodie?" He asked as I drank some orange juice. Shit. It was.

"Yeah."

"What, were you cold or something?"

"No, I stayed over at his place a few nights ago and he gets uncomfortable if I don't have enough on." Why couldn't I ever just lie? He bit his lip, looking at me.

"Hm."

"What?" I said, feeling nervous.

"You just spend a lot of time with him, baby. What did you have on that was making him so uncomfortable?" Ugh.

"One of my work outfits, I-I wasn't even thinking." I said as I slowly began losing my appetite. He leaned back in his chair.

"Fuck. You know, I really like you, Maisy."

"Yeah…I like you too, Ezra."

"But you'll always like Elliot more than me…won't you?" Great, this wasn't going to end well.

I couldn't even look at him as I nodded my head.

"I just thought we were going to be fuck buddies at first but then things got more serious…I didn't expect it to go this far." I said quietly.

"Shit. I didn't think you were that kind of girl, Maisy."

"Don't tell me that's what you thought too. We barely knew each other and jumped right into bed." I got the courage to look at him and he looked genuinely hurt.

"True. Just, once I started getting to know you….fuck, you're something else and really special to me. I'm not ready for this to end, baby." His phone started ringing.

"Fuck, I have to take this. Can we pick up on this later?" He got up.

"Yeah. Bye."

What did I want? I liked him and enjoyed being with him but just felt different when I was Elliot…like we really understood each other. I was so fucking confused.

**Hey, so Elliot and Shayla are dating now, do you guys want to have a triple date tonight? It'd be fun!**

Angela, what perfect fucking timing. I threw my phone on the couch and crawled up in bed, throwing the covers over my head. Why did things have to be so fucking complicated?

My phone vibrated, I had fallen asleep by accident, I answered without even looking at who it was.

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse.

"Baby, I'm on my way home. Can we talk when I get back?"

"Sure." Just what I wanted to do.

I took a bath and once I got out I put my hair up into a messy bun and put on an oversized Queen shirt with some knee high knitted, grey socks. There was a knock at my door and I answered.

**Hello?**

My phone vibrated and I rolled my eyes.

"I want to try and make this work, baby." He said placing a hand on my knee. I bit my lip and looked at him.

"Me too." I said quietly.

"I'd like to get to know Elliot better if that's ok? And I rather not have you staying over at his place unless it's a crisis."

"Fair enough." I said as I hugged him. I pulled away and ran my hand through his hair.

"Speaking of getting to know him better, Angela wants to have a triple date tonight." He looked at me surprised.

"Elliot has a girlfriend?"

"Since like, yesterday." I said getting up.

"Well shit, let's do it."

"Ok, I'll let Ange know." My phone rang.

"Speak of the devil." I said holding it up,

"Hello?"

"Hey, so about tonight?"

"We'll go, what time?" I asked biting my thumb nail.

"Like in an hour?"

"Ok, we'll see you then, bye!" I looked over at Ezra.

"I'm going to change."

"You look so handsome in suits though!" I said playing with his tie.

"Gotta get a break from them sometimes, doll."

"Ok, see ya in an hour!" I slapped his butt, causing him to laugh.

I went into the bathroom and put some light brown eyeshadow on as well as eyeliner and mascara. I put a light pink lipstick on as well. I put on some earrings and a choker, then my boots and a tan, fringed jacket. I honestly wasn't looking forward to this…seeing Elliot with someone romantically.

I went over to Ezra's and he had on a t-shirt with a denim button up that was open and his leather jacket. He had form fitting, dark blue jeans on and some boots.

"Damn boy, you look good!" I said leaning back.

"Thank you, I do try." He winked at me, putting his arm around my waist.

"Let's do this." I said placing my head on his shoulder.

We got to the restaurant and I held onto Ezra's hand for dear life. I felt very nervous, which was frustrating.

"Hey!" Angela hugged me, I looked over at Ollie who looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"Hey guys!" I smiled and waved at Elliot and Shayla as Ezra and Angela talked.

I sat next to Elliot, smiling over at him.

"You doing ok?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah." He looked exhausted and paranoid as well.

"Hey Elliot, we never properly met. I'm Ezra." He held out his hand as Elliot looked at him.

"He doesn't like touching people." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, my bad!"

"Thanks for saving my life…Maisy told me all about it." He was nervous as his knee went up and down quickly.

"You're welcome."

Everyone was talking as Elliot and I sat there pretending to be engaged in the conversations. I could feel a hand on my leg and it was Elliot's, he had it palm up as if he wanted me to hold it. I grabbed it and he interlaced his fingers with mine as my heart raced. I could tell that he calmed down a little bit. Ezra placed his hand on my thigh, slowly working its' way up as my heart raced.

He brushed his hand up against my panties as he talked to Ollie. I cleared my throat as he began to rub my mound.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" I yelped as I quickly got up, everyone looking at me like I had lost it. I ran into a stall, trying to catch my breath. What the fuck did I want? Get it together, Maisy!

"Baby? I didn't mean to upset you." It was Ezra. I peeked my head out of the stall.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I fell into his arms.

"I'm just tired and not up for this." I talked into his shoulder.

"Well, let's get the fuck out of here then. That sound like a plan?" I nodded as I looked up at him, feeling safe in his embrace.

We walked out holding hands and I briefly made eye contact with Elliot, who seemed upset.

"You ok, Maisy?" Angela asked.

"I'm not feeling very well, we're going to head out if that's ok." I couldn't even look up at them.

"Oh man, I hope you feel better." She stood up and hugged me and I looked over at Elliot who quickly looked down. What was I doing?

"Wanna come inside?" Ezra asked as we stood outside of his door.

"No. I have to work tonight, so have to get ready." I looked up at him and ran my hand over his beard. I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sorry about lunch." I rested by head on his chest as he embraced me.

"No need to be sorry, baby. What happened?" He asked pulling away and looking at me.

I could feel my cheeks turning red and bit my lip. His phone went off.

"Shit. Sorry, doll. Maybe I'll see you tonight?"

I walked into my place and went into my stash of weed. I had pre-rolled joints and lit one, sitting on my couch. I didn't feel like thinking. I put some music on and danced around. I felt like I needed to get away. Maybe I could take a vacation….and never come back perhaps?

I put on a thin, laced black bra and a thong that was crotch less, but had pearls in the center, so my mound was somewhat covered.

I did dark makeup and grabbed a short, black wig. I threw some baggy pants, large sweater and a beanie and headed out. I was feeling pretty good to say the least.

_ELLIOT_

Why had Maisy left in such a rush? Had I done something wrong? What did she see in that guy anyway? Ugh…I needed to get out of here.

"You ok, Elliot?" Shayla asked as I broke out of thought.

I looked at her face. Beneath that make up was a bruised face. Her shit bag of a dealer had beaten her…and raped her. I know I promised to not rat him out, but I had to. I stood up quickly,

"I-I need to leave. Sorry guys, Shayla." I looked over at her, smiling sympathetically and putting some cash on the table.

"Elliot, wait!" Angela said as she ran outside after me. I turned around and walked backwards as I put my hood up.

"God dammit! What's wrong with you?" She asked as I stopped.

"What do you mean?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was such a complicated…sad person. I guess like me.

"You and Maisy? There's something going on between you two. It's so obvious, don't play dumb." Shit. She knew. Of course she knew. Play it cool Elliot. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders…I think I ruined the whole trying to play it cool thing.

"Something came up. Sorry Ange, talk to you later." She yelled after me, but I chose to ignore her. I couldn't deal with her right now. I had to dig up some dirt on Ezra.

I got home and jumped on my computer. First thing first, Maisy's friend list. I scrolled through and found his profile and clicked on it.

Thousands of friends, pictures of him traveling all over the world and helping the less fortunate, with friends and family. This search wasn't starting out so great. I sighed and typed his name into the search bar, first thing was Forbes magazine with him on the cover…most eligible bachelor, man-made billionaire. Holy shit, this guy was rich, did Maisy know? If she did, she wouldn't care.

I got on the company website and hacked it, getting to the emails. Maybe there was some type of embezzlement? God, I was so pathetic. Nothing exciting…instant messenger conversation between him and a girl named Ella, bingo.

**Ez: Last night was a mistake. It can't happen again, I love Maisy. **

**El: You obviously don't after what we did, and don't blame it on the alcohol. She's nothing compared to me, baby.**

Gross. That was a few weeks ago, she keeps bothering him.

**El: Ezra, please answer me! I will let this out. I'm pregnant and you left me without a job!**

My heart began racing out of excitement, which I guess makes me a sick human being. Would I show this to Maisy? I wasn't sure.


	7. Chapter 7

I got off work and rubbed my feet. I was exhausted. I threw my clothes on and left, noticing Ezra's car.

"Need a ride home, baby?"

I jumped in, kissing his lips and resting my forehead on his.

"I love you, Maisy." He whispered as my heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. Fuck, I didn't want this to happen. What do I say?

"You don't have to say anything, doll." He rubbed his thumb on my cheek.

"Sorry. It takes me a while to say that. I really like you though, so we're moving in the right direction." I said, holding his hand as we began driving.

"No need to be sorry, baby." He kissed my hand as he looked at the road, "So, one of the clinics is having a problem in California with their machine. Want to go with me for a mini vacation?"

I nodded my head as a smile spread across my face.

"Perfect!"

I thought we were going to go to the airport, but no. He had a private jet, which I had never been on.

"Oh my God." I said in awe as we walked on. It was quite luxurious.

"You like it, baby?" He placed his hand on my lower back.

"Uh, yeah!" He chuckled.

"Have a seat, ma lady." He motioned and I looked down to see Cheeseburgers, shakes and fries.

"Why, thank you kind sir. You know me so well." I sunk my teeth into the burger and moaned, causing him to laugh.

"What?" I said, a mouthful of food.

"You're something else, you know that?"

The plane took off and we had finished eating. There were beds on the plane and I undressed and curled up in one. Ezra lay next to me, making me feel safe. The beds were twin size, so it was a tight fit.

We arrived in California and had a car waiting for us.

"How about we go to my place, get cleaned up and do some shopping."

"I would love that!" I said taking my wallet out and going through my bills.

"Darling, it's my treat."

"No! It's not your responsibility to take care-"

"I fucking like taking care of you, ok?"

That's what you think, I thought as I looked out the window.

We pulled up to a large, gated house. It was beautiful.

"Wow." I whispered.

The inside was even better. Ezra was ridiculously loaded, this place had one hell of a view.

"What do you think baby?" He asked, causing me to jump.

"This is gorgeous. Is this your place?"

"Yup." He said proudly, and rightfully so.

"Why would you choose to live in New York and not here?" He laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" A woman came out asking.

"Want anything, sweetheart?" He asked me.

"No thank you!" I smiled at her as she left. He had maids…fucking maids.

"It's where the heart of my company is. I'm in the process of expanding and am almost there. I like New York, especially now that you're there, but I'll go wherever my career takes me next…and hopefully you'll come with me."

He nuzzled his face into my neck, his beard tickling me and causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Shit, I gotta go." He said looking at his watch.

"I want you to go and treat yourself to anything, baby. Ok?"

"Sure." I said as he pecked me on the lips.

"Reggie, take good care of my girl." He said flashing a dazzling smile.

"Will do, sir."

I took a bath and turned my phone on. There were texts from Angela and Elliot. She was asking where I was and what happened and Elliot said he wanted to talk. I just needed a break. I put it aside and slid under water, feeling detached from the world briefly.

I walked out and there was a yellow, off the shoulder long sleeved dress (which flared out). There were embroidered flowers on the sleeves as well as the torso and it went above the knees. It was pretty cute, Ezra had done a pretty good job. There were also blush colored ankle boots that had flowers on them as well and a silver heel.

I threw my hair up and went out.

"Ready to go, miss?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah…I just can't find my purse." I said biting the inside of my cheek.

"Mr. Davis said he accidentally took it with him." Ugh, of course.

"Ok. Can you just show me around California? I don't feel comfortable spending his money." I rubbed my arm.

"I'd be more than happy to." He said as we walked out.

He opened the back door for me, this whole thing just felt awkward.

"Can I sit in the front?"

"Of course."

We got in and there was some Johnny Cash playing.

"Sorry about that, miss." Reggie quickly turned it off.

"No, leave it on. I love Mr. Cash." I smiled over at him.

"Wait. Are we close to Disneyland?" I asked as he began driving.

"Yes."

"Let's go there!" I had never been and felt like an excited kid.

"Have you been?"

"Yes, miss. It's quite enjoyable."

"Please, call me Maisy."

I had Reggie go into the park with me, he was my ride buddy. He was an older man that was married with kids who had their own lives and was very nice and funny. We spent most of the day there.

"Mi- I mean, Maisy, Mr. Davis is going to be home soon. Shall we leave?"

"I suppose so."

I walked into the house and was greeted by a young, very handsome man.

"Hello." I smiled at him as I pulled my Minnie Mouse ears off.

"Hey, you must be Maisy? I'm Emmet." He extended a hand as I took it, shaking it.

"You are beautiful. That's how Ezra like them, young and beautiful." He looked like Zac Efron and was wearing a suit.

"How do you know Ezra?" I asked as we sat down.

"Ouch. He didn't tell you about me? I'm his brother. So like Ezra. Trying to lock up his past and throw the key away." He looked me over with his bright blue eyes. They had the same smile.

"He briefly mentioned you. We haven't been together for very long." I said, uneasy.

"Such a good girlfriend, protecting your man."

He seemed like a prude. I already didn't care for him.

"He should be home soon." I said biting my lip.

"Good. I've been trying to get ahold of him for a while. Surprised he moved on from…what was her name? Emma…no, Ella!" He slapped the table causing me to jump.

So he had been with her, he had lied to me.

"Oh! He didn't tell you? He was fucking his secretary, not the brightest bulb in the tanning bed." He looked at his nails.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling too well." I said getting up.

"Did I hurt your feelings, sweet heart?" He smirked at me. Malicious little bastard.

I could feel my face turning red and tears began to build up as I swiftly walked away. I obviously really did care about Ezra since I was so upset.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I nearly ran into him as he grabbed me by my shoulders. He looked up, noticing his brother.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here? What did you do to Maisy?" He asked as he defensively stood in front of me.

He chuckled, standing up and taking a sip of water, "We were just talking about your past relationships, nothing more, dear brother."

"Go upstairs, baby." Ezra said wiping a few tears from my face. I nodded as he kissed my forehead.

"You should have her stay. Let her really figure out your family history." Emmet smirked as he looked at me, as if getting joy out of seeing me so upset.

I ran upstairs, not wanting any part of their family drama. I went into the bathroom and began vomiting…something I would do when my anxiety became really bad. I wanted to go home, crawl up in bed, never wanting to leave.

I could hear yelling downstairs. I could make out pretty clearly what they were talking about, but tried ignoring it. It had something to do with money and how Ezra owed Emmet since this was all his idea. I heard struggling and yelling from the maid.

I looked under the bed, he had to have a gun or something. My purse! I grabbed it and pulled out a small hand gun, sprinting downstairs. Emmet was on top of Ezra, strangling him, his face nearly purple.

"Stop, you fucking piece of shit, I will shoot you!" I yelled as he looked up at me, anger in his eyes and a red face.

"I bet you don't even know how to use that!" He snarled as he continued, Ezra gasping for air.

"I'm warning you one last time." I said as he ignored me and pulled the trigger.

"You fucking bitch!" He roared, falling back and holding his shoulder. He quickly got up, rushing towards me as I shot at one of his knees.

"Shit!" He fell down and I grabbed a large vase, throwing it at his head as he became limp.

"Ezra!" I rushed to his side as he sat up, coughing.

"You fucking saved my life, baby." He said, his voice raspy as he embraced me.

An ambulance as well as cops showed up, taking Emmet away. Ezra had some damage to his voice box, but it would heal with time.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I was just embarrassed of my past and didn't want to go into detail about it."

We sat in the car, heading back to the jet.

"It's ok. I don't want you talking about things that make you uncomfortable." I rubbed his hand with my thumb, still thinking about Ella.

"What's on your mind, doll?"

"He…he told me about you and your receptionist…why did you lie to me?" I asked with big eyes.

"It was nothing, baby. Just a fling when I was going through some shit."

"You promise?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I promise. You've got me all to yourself, darling." He said, squeezing my hand.

"Good." I rested my head on his shoulder and we quickly arrived to the jet.

We lay in the small bed, facing each other as the plane took off. I caressed his face, feeling blessed to still have him with me. He placed a soft kiss on my lip and it quickly intensified.

I ran my hand through his hair, lightly pulling it as he let out a small moan. He spread kisses on my neck, as a fire burned in my stomach. I ran my hand from his chest, to abdomen and pulled away.

"You ok, baby?" He whispered, his eyes concerned.

"I love you, Ezra." I said as a smile spread across my face.

"I fucking knew it! I love you." He chuckled as our lips met, yet again.

I could feel his erection pushing against my mound, and slowly slid his shaft in. This felt different. It was intense and very passionate.

Ezra tried getting on top, which was very awkward since it was such a tight place.

"Fuck!" He said as he hit his head, causing me to laugh.

He began to slowly pump in and out, each thrust more heavenly than the last.

"Oh, Maisy! I love how you feel!" He panted as he became ridged.

"Good God!" I moaned as we both came. I could feel his seed spill out of me as he pulled out.

We kissed one last time and dozed off.

We got off the elevator and heard a woman's voice.

"Ezra! I need to talk to you!" It was Ella. Oh my God, he was lying to me. I was so fucking stupid!

"Ella, w-what are you doing here? Is everything ok at the office?" He looked at me, then her, looking quite panicked. What an asshole.

"You know why I'm here! You said we'd be together, what the fuck are you doing with her when we have a baby on the way!" She said as tears cascaded down her face.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying to get past her.

"I know you've been reading my messages." She was hysterical.

I walked over to my place, feeling enraged. I could barely unlock my door because I was shaking so bad.

"Baby, wait!" Ezra pleaded, pushing Ella to the side.

"Fuck off! You're a liar! I asked you about her and you promised!" I said finally getting the key into the lock.

"She's lying, baby. We have a business relationship and that is it. I love you, Maisy!" He got down on his knees grabbing my hand as I pulled it away.

"I have a picture!" Ella cried, fumbling through her purse and showing us an ultrasound.

"Why the fuck are you doing this? Is it money you want?" Ezra had a few tears roll down his face.

"That's all you think I want? I want you!"

I got into my place, slamming the door and sat on the floor, trembling.


End file.
